


A Light Explosion

by Aurora (Aurora_Sky)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, F/F, Hate Sex, League of Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Sky/pseuds/Aurora
Summary: When the team comes back from another mission Lux calls out Jinx on her behaviour. Jinx has had enough.





	A Light Explosion

‘Can you please, please for once listen to me when I have a plan?!’  
It seemed like Lux’s exasperated request was directed at a moving wall when Jinx waved her hand in the air while turning her back on her leader. Lux could feel the desperation building inside her, together with frustration over another mission almost failing because of her teammate’s stubbornness.  
‘Jinx please!’  
The redhead stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of her name and turned around again, her eyes smouldering with hidden anger and another emotion Lux could not quite place, but it made her take a step back involuntarily.  
‘Listen.’  
Jinx’s voice was almost whisper, the hissing of a snake before it strikes.  
‘I don’t care who put you in charge. This is not your team any longer. I know everybody thinks it, now I am the one who’s saying it.’  
She had taken several steps forward, driving Lux into a corner, who cowered under the fire in Jinx’s eyes.  
‘We don’t see you as a leader anymore. Ever since we took down that void monster and Lulu almost snuffed it you have been chickening out of every fight, wanting us to be *safe*.’  
A mocking tone had now entered Jinx’s voice, adding to the sparks flying through her squinted eyelashes.  
‘Well guess what.’  
Jinx slammed her hand into the wall, effectively blocking every possible escape Lux had been calculating silently in her head.  
‘We are not taking it anymore, you have become weak.’  
Lux was desperately swallowing tears at this point. Did they really think she was no good as a leader anymore?  
‘Lux. Hah! There is no light in you, there never has been. Maybe you should go back to the shadows, where you belong.’  
Suddenly Jinx grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at her again. Her eyes darted down for a split second, as if to determine how far she could go. Lux whimpered at her rough touch, and a tear finally rolled down her cheek.  
‘Jinx please, I promise I’ll try and do better.’  
Jinx scoffed.  
‘That’s what you say every time.’  
She bared her teeth in a roguish grin.  
‘Maybe someone should show you what it means to be in control. It might show the First Star who should’ve been the leader all along.’  
Without warning she crashed their lips together, taking Lux by complete surprise. Out of all things, impressing Jinx was the thing she wanted most, maybe because she had some deep stirring feelings she never wanted to admit to herself. But this? This was not how she imagined their first kiss to be. There were no singing birds or falling cherry blossom. All she felt from the woman across her was pure seething rage and a desperation she knew a little too well. Without thinking about it she dug her nails into Jinx’s hips, earning a growl from her lips. Almost immediately Jinx retaliated by sinking her teeth into Lux’s neck, something that had instant effect on her, in the form of clouding her brain to a point of near delirium. When she felt Jinx’s hand travel down to the hem of her skirt she nearly panicked, her breathing hitching audibly. Jinx let out one of her signature crazy giggles before hooking a finger under the band of Lux’s panties.  
‘Are you paying attention to the teacher yet?’  
Jinx’s voice trailed down as well when she sank to her knees, pulling down Lux’s panties in the process. She let go and had her tongue between Lux’s legs before the fabric even hit the ground. Lux felt her knees almost give out at the contact, held up only both her hands she had now placed firmly against the wall. But when she felt Jinx enter her with one of her long fingers as well she could not hold it. A loud moan left her mouth when she slid down the wall, feeling Jinx’s grin spread when her tongue began working more feverishly. Inviting her in Lux opened her legs wider, her back pressed against the wall and the cold floor against her bare skin. A feeling of muscles tensing up in her lower abdomen started building and her breathing became more and more ragged by the second.  
‘Jinx…. Jinx, I’m gonna….’  
Before she could finish that sentence or herself she felt Jinx’s mouth leave her. Seconds passed before she dared open her eyes and when she did all she saw was a red flash of hair before the door across her closed with a slam. Dumbfounded she looked at her panties around her ankles, her cheeks burning scarlet and she pulled them up sheepishly before getting to her feet again. She felt shaky by what just happened and also oddly frustrated and angry. And… for some reason, hopeful? She knew there had been more to this than Jinx’s need to prove herself. Who knew? Maybe there was more to Jinx than she initially hoped for.


End file.
